And then there were two
by car54
Summary: The Tennyson family continues to fight evil. (Bwen) Rated T to be safe. I may need to raise the rating depending on where the story goes.
1. Twins

He had never been this worried. It didn't make sense really, she had been in much more dangerous situations than this many times, but he couldn't help her out of this one. So he did the only thing he could do: pace back and forth and wait for word from the doctor.

Max continued to watch him pace and tried to reassure him.

"Ben, she'll be fine, she's strong and she has the best doctor you could ask for with her."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help but be worried."

As Ben continued to pace Gwen's dad Frank also looked, well, at least apprehensive, Carl looked kind of amused at Ben's current state. Sandra and Lilly were lost in their own conversation.

"Ben," Xylene said. "Will you please sit down, you're making me nervous."

Ben grinned at this, making her nervous, not likely. She was just trying to change his focus…it worked.

"Okay, anything for you GRANDMA."

Xylene pretended to dislike being called grandma, but everyone could tell she liked it. She had grown quite fond of Max's Family, now her family, over the years. Ben sat next to her.

"She'll be fine, you'll see."

Ben smiled at her reassurance.

A short time later a nurse came out to the waiting room. "Mr. Tennyson" Four men looked at her; she clarified. "Mr. Ben Tennyson"

Ben walked over to her more afraid than he'd ever been, but also more hopeful.

"Is she okay?"

The nurse smiled. _Wow, that smile must get a lot of attention. It would from me if I were single, _Ben thought.

From that smile came a very calming voice. "She's doing fine, she's resting now, you can see her latter. In the meantime why don't you meet your son…and your daughter?"

The nurse led them to the nursery and to two basinets. Ben was awestruck at the small forms in front of him. He knew that being opposite genders that they couldn't be identical twins but they looked like it; both had brown hair with a hint of orange in it and both had green eyes like their parents.

A short time later Ben was with Gwen in her room. Gwen had the two babies in bed with her and Ben was fawning over all three of them.

"So, given any thought to names?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I don't know, for the boy how about Kenneth?"

Ben smiled, "Ken…why, just to rhyme?"

"No, the name came to me in a dream once. I dreamed that I had a brother named Ken, I Never had the dream again but I thought it was a nice name."

"Sounds like a weird dream."

"I haven't told you the strangest part, but for now let's keep our eye on the baby naming ball."

Ben laughed. "Okay, but how about we name him after a real relative, how about Maxwell."

"Perfect, Maxwell it is, now what about our baby girl."

"Hmm, How about naming her after your mother, Lilly"

"Well, I've been thinking about that for a few months now, I kind of like the name Jennifer, Jenny for short."

"You know everyone will call her Jen."

"Yeah, I guess they will. But I'll call her mommy's baby girl." Gwen said as she looked lovingly down at her daughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten years later Ben and Gwen were relaxing in the lounge of their headquarters. They heard the twins playing, Ben loved that sound.

"I'm so glad that those two get along so well. We could hardly stand each other at that age."

"Yeah, I remember. You know I think you finding the omnitrix is what kept us from drifting apart any farther than we had."

"Fighting for your life will do that." Ben thought back to that summer when he had found the onmitrix, instead of its intended recipient Max.

Gwen interrupted his thoughts asking, "So, any decisions about birthday gifts?"

"Well, like we thought Azmuth will only make one; so we have to decide which one gets it."

Gwen nodded adding, "And how to prevent the other from feeling left out."

"Yeah, and I think we both know who should get it."

"I know," Jen was the obvious choice; but Gwen worried that her son would fell like he had no place in the _family business_ without something unique, something to set him apart; she didn't want him feeling like a sidekick, a tag along… Would he be okay just using plumber tech to fight alongside his sister and the rest of his family. Maybe Max was a more fitting name than she could have known.

"Fortunately they don't get jealous of each other much. Hopefully it won't be too much of a problem." she said. _Now can I convince myself of that?_ She thought.

They went to the next room where Max and Jen were playing with the family's pet cat; a solid black cat that Ben had insisted on calling Lucky Girl. The kids had Lucky Girl chasing a toy mouse on a string. They would run the mouse across the room so she could run after it and lift it in the air to watch her jump to a height equal to Max's height and taller that Jen. All three of them seemed to be having fun.

"Where did you get the idea to get a cat for us Ben?"

Ben smiled at the memory, and the sight of his kids playing with the little animal. "I was talking to an online friend of mine, he goes by the name darthdragon, he was telling me about his cats and I thought you and the kids might enjoy having a pet here." Ben paused to watch the cat try to 'gut' the mouse she had just caught.

"When I found this little black cat it just reminded me of your old costume and I decided to bring her home."

When the kids noticed their parents enter the room Max handed the string of the cat toy to his sister and came over to them.

"Mom, what's that book on the third shelf over there?" He said as he pointed to a book that once had belonged to Charmcaster.

"Yeah and why can't I read it?" Jen added

Gwen was both surprised and very happy; one of her children was taking after her. "But you can read it? "She asked Max

"Yeah," he answered; "There's all kinds of cool stuff in there."

Gwen walked over to the shelf and picked up the book, surprised at how excited she was. She walked back toward the lounge and motioned to Max to follow.

"Come with me and I'll tell you all about it."


	2. Happy Birthday

The birthday party was well under way by the time Ben and Gwendolyn got there. They had been delayed by a trouble maker but had made short work of him. Ben tossed a null void egg to Grandpa "Here Grandpa, put this in the null void chamber."

"Will do Ben." Max said as he caught the egg.

Ben and Gwendolyn kissed before they walked into their son and daughters birthday party. The party was already in full swing. The kids were playing some kind of board game. Max and Jenny were playing together of course; they refused to play on opposite sides ever, even when their Karate instructor wanted them to demonstrate some techniques they refused. It made their parents very happy to see that their children stuck together so well. Of course it was further encouragement that it seemed when they worked together they never lost.

Max and Jenny ran to hug their parents. Gwendolyn leaned down and asked, "Well, what's first, cake and ice cream or presents."

The twins looked at each other and in unison said "PRESENTS". Gwendolyn laughed, "Somehow I thought you'd say that."

The kids ran to the table where all of the presents were. They opened the gifts from their friends. They all laughed when one of Max's presents was a watch the same color as the omnitrix. It was a very nice watch; in fact it that could do almost anything, except turn him into an alien, and he also got a copy of the new space slammers video game. Jenny got a new set of books form her favorite author, Theodore Ward. They were based on her favorite television show, "The Adventures of St. Anger"

Then they got the presents from their parents. Max opened his and found a leather belt pack for various magic tools. He also got his own spell book.

"Wow, cool" Jenny exclaimed when she saw the gifts.

Max opened the book…and found that it was blank. He gave a questioning look to his parents. Gwendolyn smiled knowing the questions before it was asked.  
>"That's for you to write your own spells. I'll let you copy some of the more useful spells from some of my books, but mostly I want you to fill it with your own ideas."<p>

Then Jenny opened her gift and found a sphere, she had heard enough stories about her dad to know what it was. She'd never been so excited. The problem, she didn't know how to open it.

Ben smiled, "Max, maybe she could use a little help."

"I don't know what I can do dad. But I'll try."

Max looked at the sphere, he didn't see any obvious seam or hinge. How was he to open it? Then he remembered how he had opened his moms spell book. He placed his hands over the sphere and spoke the word open.

He thought that it was funny that it didn't have to be in Latin, or some other ancient language. His mom had told them that it was the intention in the words that conveyed the power. When he had learned the skill well enough he wouldn't need to speak the words at all, he would just need to concentrate on the spell.

But for now he needed the words, he spoke them and the sphere opened revealing an exact duplicate of the one his dad had. He held it out to his sister and she reached for it. Just like their dad's had all those years ago it seemed to leap out at her and attached itself to her left wrist.

"Well sis. Let's go see what you can do."

She laughed softly. "Alright, let's go."

The twins and all of the kids at the party ran out to the training field to see what the twins could do. Ben and Gwendolyn followed just in case they needed help. On the way out Gwendolyn whispered to her husband "That was a clever lesson in cooperation."

Ben smiled. "Thanks, but let's not fall behind." He pointed to the party already in the training yard.

Jenny turned the dial on her omnitrix and slammed down on it. She turned into wild mutt and ran toward Max knocking him down and licking him. Max did his best Fred Flintstone imitation.

"Ha Ha, down dino, down girl." Then he moved his hands, not quite touching her and she was magically lifted off of him and was set back on the ground, maybe a little harder than Max had intended.

Some of the kids got on Jenny's back and she took them for a ride. When they heard the sound of the omnitrix about to time out Max used the same spell to lift the kids off of his sister, he didn't want her crushed under all of those kids. Then in a green flash she was Jenny again.

One of the kids then said in what sounded like joking terms. "Wow Jen's a real dog" Max shot a look at him that shut him up quickly. "Just kidding man" He added quickly.

"Okay, let's see what you can do." One of the kids said to Max. Max took several objects out of his pack, they looked like small stones, he through them on the ground and they turned into some kind of attack animals, only stone versions. They went after the kid who had made the 'dog' comment and soon had him pined. "Dude, call them off, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Max," At first Max thought it was his mom chiding him but it was Jenny, '_man their voices sound alike_' he thought.

"Okay," Max called his creatures off and returned them to the pouch. "Watch how you talk about my sister"

"Alright, I said I'm sorry, gee."

"The omnitrix has recharged. " Jenny said. "Let's try something else." She turned the dial again and slammed down on the device.

This time it was heatblast. Max couldn't help it…"Guys, check out my hot sister." They all started laughing, none louder than Jenny. "Funny brother, really funny."

"Max, you'd better watch it." One of the girls piped in. "With your background people might get the wrong idea about that comment."

Jenny didn't like that. She shot a small flame at her feet. "Yipe! Watch it"

"You too." Jenny said.

"Alright, let's cool things down." Max used another spell that had fascinated him since they had done some family history research. He started a little snow flurry around the training yard, the flakes steamed off of Jenny.

Benjamin Grandsmith turned to Max. "Okay, that steam is too weird. You can stop it now Max."

But Jenny was having fun with the steam. "No Max… let it go... It'll keep me from burning anything up."

Unfortunately, in a couple of minutes the omnitrix timed out. Max stopped the snow but had to get some help from his mom to dissipate it. _Still got some things to learn, _Max thought to himself.

"Alright," Gwendolyn called out. "Let's all go inside, it's time for cake and ice-cream."

The kids couldn't run fast enough. Ben turned to his wife. "So, what do you think, a couple of weeks of training and then we'll let them start working with us."

Gwendolyn gave it some thought. "Alright, but on a part time basis only, school comes first."

Ben nodded; "Sounds good to me."


End file.
